Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an input/output system and a method for a set-top box using a terminal, and more particularly, relate to an input/output system and a method for a set-top box using a terminal, capable of connecting the terminal with the set-top box and using the terminal as an input/output device.
In general, set-top boxes are connected with external display devices, such as televisions, to appropriately convert external input signals and to display converted external input signals on the connected external display devices.
Existing set-top boxes are controlled by users through operating devices such as remote controls. However, the remote controls are generally realized in the form of dedicated remote controls only for specific set-top boxes, which degrades compatibility with other products. In addition, existing set-top boxes have limitations in that control signals are transmitted from the remote controls to the set-top boxes through unidirectional communication.
In order to effectively use set-top boxes having no display device, external display devices, such as televisions, are additionally required. However, the external display devices, such as the televisions, have movement and other functional limitations.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.